Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse osmosis (RO) water filtration device and, more particularly, to an integrated waterway assembly of a RO water filtration device.
Description of the Related Art
Because conventional RO water purifiers have multiple tubes and semi-integrated waterway structure connected with the tubes, the RO water purifiers thus has complicated structure, numerous parts and inconvenience in installation.
Meanwhile, also because the RO water purifiers need to bear water pressure up to certain degree and has numerous parts, after operated a long period of time, leakage easily occurs all over the place to shorten life cycle of the RO water purifiers.